


Bad Moon Rising

by ascott5110



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, M/M, Serial Killer Bones, Serial Killer Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ascott5110/pseuds/ascott5110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk found a new victim, who isn't as innocent as Jim thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> A little serial killer AU based on the song Bad Moon Rising by Peter Dreimanis, which is my new jam. I recommend listening to it while you read this, it brings it all together (and Monster by Skillet)
> 
> PS: I do not own the characters

He remembered all his victims. Every single one. He remembered every agonized scream as he painted the walls with their blood, as he carved into them. He remembered the feeling of excitement and pleasure he felt as he saw the life leave their eyes.   


James Kirk was a psychopath, through and through. 

He was not, however, a mad man. He didn't go around killing willy nilly, oh no. He stalked his victims. Predator and prey. He could go weeks, even months, without killing someone, it wasn't that hard.

But he would get that familiar itch, the incessant, annoying pinch in his gut. He never felt bad for having these urges, they have been there for as long as he could remember. He had to scratch it somehow. A neighborhood cat here, a bird there. No one ever knew. He killed his first human the day he left his shit hole town, Riverside, Iowa. He had just hit Indiana when he saw a pretty blonde, bright blue eyes. It was his sloppiest kill, he knew that now, whenever he thought about it. 

She was his waitress at a diner by the bus station. He waited until she left. He followed her to her car. And he bashed her over the head with a metal pipe he found in the alley. He had looked at her unconscious body and had no idea what to do with it. So he hit her again, and again, and again. Christine, her name was. Christine Chapel. He stole her ID, just a little something to remember his first by. It became his 'signature' as the police put it. They finally caught on after the 5th person he killed. It was when Jim decided Indiana was getting a little boring, and hopped a train south. That was when he truly got into his craft. Pavel Chekov was his first man, and the 2nd person he actually tortured. It was Chekov that gave him meaning, it was Chekov that made him realize his calling in life. Jim didn't know whether it was the way he felt as he slit Chekov's throat or the way he had gargled in an attempt to scream in pain. Maybe it was the way his bright blue eyes became dimmer as his pulse slowed. Jim didn't know and he didn't really care. 

Jim worked his way from Florida, up to Mississippi, next Alabama, until he landed in Georgia. 

Georgia is when everything changed.

~-~

Leonard McCoy always knew he was different from the other kids. He was always the smartest kid in the class, and he never gave a damn about the childish girls in his class that would cry over the dead mouse they would find around the school. He never knew something was wrong with him though, until he caught a rat his momma was squealing about in the kitchen. She had demanded he take it and let it go by the creek. Leo, being the good kid he was, caught the rat and took it into the woods. He had meant to put it down and walk away, he really did, but he couldn't help himself. He took a rock he saw by the creek and threw it at the rat as it scampered away. The little squeak it gave was music to his ears as it fell on its side, still trying to crawl away. The urge he felt to take the life from the rat as he held the rock over his head was too strong to ignore, and he smashed the rock over it's head. He laughed when he was done. Actually laughed. 

Leonard had read in school about the sadistic tyrants of Europe, and read at home the sadistic killers from long ago. He knew what they were.

Monsters.  
Abominations.  
Demons.  
Psychopaths.

What were the chances Leonard would become one of them? 

 

He continued killing small animals to satiate the need inside him, but it wouldn't be enough. 

He killed his first person just outside Atlanta. He was standing outside a nightclub he would never get into, damn line was too long, when a blonde stumbled out of the club, drunk off her ass, giggling at nothing. He felt the itch again.

Leo tried to walk away, he really did, but this girl didn't make it easy at all. She came up to him, hands all over, whispering offers in his ear. Leonard led her into an alley 4 doors down from the club, and strangled her with his belt. He relished in the way she clawed at his jacketed arms, in the way she gasped for air she would never inhale again.  _Carol Marcus_  her ID read.'One less Carol on this planet' he thought as he tossed the ID on her chest. His first real kill.

And certainly not his last.

~-~

Jim Kirk stepped off the train in Georgia, and breathed in the humid air. He wondered what fresh meat Georgia would bring him. So far, the southern states would hold his favorite victims, they all begged him for mercy, and at the end, damned him to eternal hell fire and the wrath of God. 

God.

What a ridiculous idea. 

 

It was a week after he arrived in Georgia, and he was prowling around some clubs in Atlanta, and he saw a nice little brunette leave alone. Jim smirked and downed his drink. 

As he walked out of the club, he saw a brown haired man sweet talk his kill for the night into an alley. Something about that man didn't seem normal to Jim. He felt goosebumps on his arms, and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He followed the pair into the alley, standing close to the wall, covered by the darkness. He heard the brunette whore undo the mans belt, and unzip the zipper, and then....  
Nothing.

He heard nothing, not a single thing. He looked out from his hiding spot, and got the biggest hard on of his life. 

He saw the brown haired man on top of the brunette, a look of pure madness on his face, and terror on hers. She clawed his arms, kicked and squirmed, her mouth was open in a hopeless attempt to breathe. Her movements became slower, and her attempts to throw the man off became weaker, until she just stopped moving. The brown haired man pulled a knife from his pocket, and cut a square into the now dead woman's arm. He peeled the skin off, and dug the knife into the perfect square, removing her muscles. Even from the front of the alley Jim could  _just_ see the white of the bone.

The brown haired man picked up the woman's purse, and pulled out her ID. The man stood, just staring at the ID for the longest time, before dropping it on her chest. Jim emerged from the shadows, clapping. The man whirled around towards the noise, his eyes going wide before his face went slack again. "Nice tactic there, Bones. I personally prefer to take a little more time, but whatever floats your boat I suppose." Jim said, smirk in place. 

"Who the hell are you?" The man said. "And my name isn't Bones." he grumbled.

"Jim Kirk. Couldn't help but notice you kind of killed my intended victim for the week." 

Jim barely had time to speak before he was pressed against the wall of the alley, knife at his throat. "C'mon Bones, what happened to southern hospitality?" Jim pouted

"Trust me darlin' I'm no gentleman," Bones drawled, "And I don't usually go for two in one night, but you were at the wrong place wrong time, kid." 

"You don't want to kill me Bones, I'm the kinda guy that would come back from the dead." Jim warned. "I have yet to see someone breathe again after they had their throat cut open, but that's just me." Bones bit back. "And my name isn't Bones!" 

"Alrighty, let's lay all our cards out on the table, hmm? Because I don't want to die, and I don't want to kill you, not after I finally met someone like me. So, I'm Jim Kirk. Voted sexiest kid in my high school yearbook. I kill people in my free time, and my favorite fruit is mango. What about you, tough guy?" Jim smirked. 

Bones rolled his eyes and reluctantly removed the knife from Jim's neck. "Leonard McCoy. Didn't get voted anything in high school. Killing people is my full time job. My favorite fruit are apples." Bones said reluctantly. "There we go, we are making progress." Jim purred, stepping closer to Bones. "We were a match made in heaven, _Leonard._ " Jim said, a smile playing on his lips. 

 

2 months later...

 

Jim artfully made slices up and down the woman's leg, her screams music to his ears. He stood back and watched the blood fall elegantly, smoothly, down her leg. He admired the marks that already adorned her body. Jim smiled serenely at the scarlet marks scattered on her porcelain torso.  "P-please. Please let me go. I won't say anything, I promise. Just let me go." The woman whimpered. Jim grinned his shark like grin, and walked up to her chained body, trailing the knife up her body as he went, enjoying the shiver the movement elicited from her. "Why would I do that, when I so enjoy seeing you bloody and in pain?" He purred. 

"Now now darlin', you wouldn't want to make me think you like her more than me." Bones drawled. "Never Bonesy, never." Jim replied, grinning ear to ear. Bones walked up to him and kissed him filthily, tongues meeting in a battle for dominance. Bones growled, biting down on Jim's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Jim. 

"Y'all are freaks! Why, why do you keep me here! Just kill me!" The woman shrieked. "Bones, I think it's time we rid of our guest, she's being terribly rude." Jim pouted. Bones rolled his eyes. "If you insist,  _James._ " Jim grinned wolfishly as he uncuffed the woman. 

"Now, listen here," Bones drawled, "the less you struggle, the easier it will be." The girl screamed as Bones straddled her hips, removing his belt as he went. 

Jim watched from behind as Bones took the life of their 13th victim together. 

 

As Bones finished, Jim kissed his husband on the back of the neck. "Happy 2 month anniversary, Bones." 

 

~Fin~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but serial killer mckirk AUs are my guilty pleasure :3


End file.
